1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to separable handles for cleaners and, more specifically, relates to a separable handle for knockdown shipment which may be used for a power drive cleaner so that it may be assembled therewith after receipt by the purchaser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Removable handles for knockdown shipment of cleaners are old and well known. Such handles require a cleaner fastening means which often takes the form of a clamping structure or clamping arrangement. These clamping arrangements often featured fairly quick connection but did not also always provide a secure connection, good alignment or an unconcentrated fastening force on the handle.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an easily assembable handle securely fastened configuration.
It would also be advantageous to provide a connection which fully aligned the handle.
It would be additionally advantageous to utilize a telescopic engagement of the handle to aid initial and automatic alignment.
It would also be advantageous to provide a large area of clamp-bearing surface to prevent concentration of handle induced stress.